


finding out

by oncepossessedbanshee



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/F, Gen, Pregnant Lydia, Teen Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-15
Updated: 2014-09-15
Packaged: 2018-02-17 13:16:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2310968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oncepossessedbanshee/pseuds/oncepossessedbanshee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lydia finds out shes pregnant with Stiles baby but is she the only pregnant in the pack?</p>
            </blockquote>





	finding out

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter is just about lydia finding out the next one is when you will find out who else is pregnant.

Lydia couldn't believe it! She had always been so careful, always making sure she used protection. She must of been drunk. Drunker than she thought anyway. She made a mistake that night and it was sleeping with stiles! STILES! It's not that she doesn't like him but she never thought that he would be the one. Tears ran down Lydia's face. She looked at the stick again. Just to make sure.

The result was still the same she was pregnant and stiles was the father!

Lydia began to panic. What was she going to do? What would people think? And how was she going to tell stiles? Lydia began to cry again! It was only that one night! Lydia picked up her phone and hesitantly dialled stiles number!

........

"Hey lyds ...... What's up?

Lydia took a deep breath

"Stiles ... I ..... I .... I need to see you it's important"

Stiles heard the worry in her voice

" lydia stay exactly where you are I'm coming over"

Stiles hung up

Lydia began to worry more. How was she going to tell him?

They were both teenagers , she had plans to go to collage ( Harvard of course) , she had goals. Although her life had know been set back was she really going to do the same to stiles? The more lydia thought about it the more she was refusing to herself to tell stiles. Even If she said it wasn't his she knew he would still help.

What if he wanted her to get an abortion? Lydia has always been against it so she knew for definite she was keeping the baby. But the question was is she really going to tell stiles she doesn't want to hold him back from his dreams.

There was a knock at the door.

Lydia's heart stopped. She knew she needed to do the right thing. She needed to tell him.

She opened the door, to a worried stiles.

"Lydia are you okay, you sounded weird on the phone"

" I'm ... I'm f... Actually I need to talk to you it's really important but I need to know, you will support my decision"

Stiles was confused of course he would support her he always will and always had.

Stiles nodded.

"Okay come in there's something I need to tell you"

They went up to Lydia's room stiles sat whereas lydia began to walk around not looking him in the eye.

Okay this is it she thought to herself just get it over with.

"Lyd are you okay?"

"Yeah I need to tell you something but I'm I'm really scared"

"Why are you scared? You know you can tell me anything am always hear for you"

Hearing that made lydia smile all of a sudden she felt safe.

"Okay .... I'm ....I'm ..... I'm pregnant"

Stiles was shocked it was only his first time and he thought he was careful . But then all of a sudden he was happy. Yes he was young but this was the girl he has loved, since third freaking grade , and know she was carrying his baby. Stiles took a few minutes to respond

"Really .... Lydia ? i don't know what to say but know that I love you, I'm going to be here for you and the baby okay? I'm always going to be here there is no need to be scared ... We can .... We will work this out"

Lydia was relived. She didn't think he would take it so well.

" Thankyou, I needed to hear that. I love you too"

For a moment it was silent, they both stared into each other's eyes. Stiles leaned in and kissed her. Lydia was shocked but didn't not move but smiled , he loved her and she loved him and maybe this is the start of them.


End file.
